Hateful Marriage
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Ivan and Alfred's boss found a document forcing the two into a marriage union. their hate for each other is as strong as ever. Now their forced to live with one another and do everything a married couple should do. But who could with hate and not love?
1. Chapter 1

It was a shock to the whole world. It was a greater shock to Russia and America. A document had been found written in the 1800s with a Ruso-Amer union when Russia and America had been good friends. It went missing when a president died so no one knew about it.

Only the two leader of the countries knew about it and it was signed with both their signatures. Each perfectly on all the papers.

Then it was lost until one day it showed up during book keeping.

Both leaders sat across form each other with their agents and other officials behind them. Both copies lay on the table in from of them as the room continued to remain in a dead silence. No one said a word because the paper both marked what a one of three and a two of three which meant one last copy was out there.

They had spent almost a year looking for it with no hope of finding it. Which brought on this meeting. To try and find a loophole and after the longest time none could be found. So they had no choice. None at all. Their nations would have to be married.

Now how to tell the embodiments this was beyond them. They knew that their embodiments never cared when it came to gender. But this wasn't a personal thing with another nations. This was union. A marriage to one another.

The countries didn't see eye to eye but got along since they had too. The embodiments on the other hand hated each other. Fought, argued, insults, among other things. So this was bad. Beyond that. Who would tell America?

Worst who would tell Russia!

Well it seemed that they found away to tell them that they would be married to each other. So a few days later in a house far off in the forest of the United States where a safe house was, Alfred stood there in the middle of the room waiting to hear this big news.

To him he hoped they found away to help the economy. As he waited he sensed something off with no one in the room. Suddenly an intercom sounded. Looking up at the little camera that was looking at him he listened to what they said. The lost document. How they found it. How they tried to break it.

Then they mentioned the union an Alfred frown and gave them a that better not mean what I think it means. So the boss sighed and said the word.

"Marriage."

All hell broke lose as Alfred started destroying what little stuff was in the house, screaming and cussing and more screaming and cussing. The ones watching really couldn't tell him anything. Anyway he wouldn't hear them if they did.

After about an hour of destroying the house Alfred stormed out still cussing under his breath his eyes showing just how furious he was. Once the other nation was gone the boss took out his phone and called Russia's boss.

"How did it go over there?"

"…He's covered in blood."

"Damn."

* * *

They sat across from each other the death aura was thick in the room. No one said a word but they all knew what it meant. They we're having their secret war. The hours passed and nothing seem to move including the two glaring nations.

As the hours continued the door opened and their leaders walked in. one of them spoke. "It's time."

They stood up and turned to their leaders eyes showing clear hatred. Sighing Alfred's boss spoke to him and then they left to a room off to the side. Ivan followed his leader to another room.

In the room where Alfred was he showered quickly as his boss and a few other's outside the bathroom door tried to talk to him.

"It's only until we find out how to break it. Just try not to kill each other. Just be… calm."

"I'm gonna be married to Ivan Braginski aka Russia! I'm getting married to Russia and you want me be calm about it? Calm? Are you marrying your arch enemy? No? Then don't tell me to be fucking calm!"

"Alfred-"

"Shut up! Let's get out my rage so I can at lest go through with this mess up shit wedding! The WHOLE world is gonna be watching us!"

An agent with dark sunglasses folder his arms over his broad chest. "Sir, only the embodiments will see you two get married and the humans we'll just see the President shake hands with the Prime Minster."

"Doesn't make it any better! Now I'm gonna have to hear England bitch, France spreading rumors, China bothering me more and son of a bitch I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna tell my lover!"

"Lover? Alfred, you have a lover?"

"No one said I couldn't date or have one and yeah I do! Or did… damn it."

No one said a word for a few minutes and the shower continued to run. After five minutes the water turned off and Alfred stepped out drying himself off and putting on some boxes and stepping out of the room where he was surrounded by female secret service and they put on his uniform for him. The medals shined up.

The white seal uniform hat was placed on his head and the gloves slipped on. As they buttoned the top of it Alfred looked at his boss.

"I don't wanna tell you who it is."

"Since this is sensitive I won't ask who you were dating."

"Whatever. Let's just get this damn thing over with."

When they had finished they walked back out to the room. The other nation was there with his arms folded and eyes closed. Another house ticked by painfully until it chimed and the doors opened to the room where the wedding was going to be.

Alfred cringed and looked at his people with the 'I'll kill you' face and then walked to stand by the door. Ivan walked on a head determined not to be the one who had to walk down the aisle and since Alfred was dressed in white he saw no reason to take the female role. Standing there they all waited for the ceremony to start to say it was painful and when it was over the priest asked if they wanted to kiss and both nations had to restrain themselves from killing him.

It took about three hours before the leaned in close enough for the cameras to make it look like a kiss. When the lights when off they both went off to the side of room with their death glares on.

The two leaders sighed. Now it was their turn to announce it to the world.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

The phone continued to ring and ring, and ring. Alfred just watched it go off every single second. Everyone was calling. On the other side for the room it seemed Russia was getting phone calls too and wasn't answering either.

Alfred started at the phone as a name kept popping up. Needless to say this… marriage ended that relationship and he didn't feel like talking to his now ex-lover about it. Grabbing his phone he took out the battery.

Across the room Ivan looked at his phone and then ignored the called and shut his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. Looked at his 'wife' he frowned more and looked away. Frowning more Ivan glared out the window.

At least they had a month's worth of time before the next world meeting. Then they could hear all the things the world wanted to tell them. Sighing mentally as someone announced that it was time to go home and by home they meant their now shared home. They deal was to spend time in both countries and since there was a world meeting that meant that they would stay in America for two weeks and Russia the next two weeks and then the meeting.

As they both climbed into the black car they said nothing to each other. The drive was meet in a horrible silent for the driver. The drive wasn't too long and the house was set hidden in the forest. This might be so no one would hear them fighting.

Alfred got out forest and looked at the house and signed. Grabbing his bag he went up to it and pulled out the key he had been given and went inside leaving the door open. Raising an eyebrow Russia waited for the driver to leave before going inside the house and closing the door.

The house looked alright. It was filled with everything one would need. Looking up at the stairs he heard a door close. Going up the stairs he opened the master bedroom to see Alfred in the large walk in closet hanging up his clothes.

"This is my side." Alfred said.

Smiling with his childish smile Ivan went to put his stuff away too. "I'm surprised you do not just leave your things on the floor, da."

"Shut up commie. Let's just ignore each other until this thing is settled."

"Agreed."

Suddenly theyu both felt a tightening in their chest. Alfred gasped and clutched his chest and Ivan groaned and held onto the rod in the cloest. Alfred went to his knees and hands gasping and Ivan was brought to his knees.

"Never… m-mind." Alfred gasped out.

"Da…"

The feeling left them and they both gasped in the air. Needless to say about trying to break a union was not an option for them. Getting up Ivan looked at Alfred who was still sitting on the floor. When he did get up Alfred turned and folded his arms glaring at him.

"We're gonna have to sleep together tonight aren't we?"

Ivan looked bitter. "… Da."

"Mother fu-"

* * *

"_Today the leader of Russia and America have called for a world news conference to announcement something. It's unclear what it is but both nations had asked that everyone knows about it. We're standing here waiting for them to come out and as you can see reporters from all over the world are here to listen to what their going to say. Reporting live form the United Kingdom."_

The bed was large and comfortable. A king size, enough room so when they slept they wouldn't have to be near each other. Alfred straddled Ivan's lap, eyes still hard in a glare. The glared was returned as hands settled on his waist.

Wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck Alfred felt the cold hands hold him firmly. They both knew if they didn't do this there would be hell to pay. Damn union rules. Alfred pressed their lips together as the cold one and hot ones meet. They both winced a little. when the kiss deepened Ivan forced his way in to the mouth and started to battle with Alfred.

"_We have been told that the leaders of the United States and the Leader of the Russia Federation will soon appear to deliver a message. It has been kept secret so the other leaders of the world a worried. Event though the Russia Federation is no longer a super power is close enough to it to be worry about an alliance between the two countries. Reporting live from, China."_

The kiss was heated and harsh, but at the same time it felt good. Gripping onto the smaller one's waist more Ivan tried to win this tongue battle. However they pulled apart for much need air. Panting hard Alfred glared at him before their mouths reconnected as their bodies started to stir.

"_The room has gotten extremely quite as the two leaders form the two most powerful nations stepped into the room. We're waiting for them to speak to us and hear that message they bring. We have talked to other leaders and reporters here but no one knows what this press conference is about. Reporting live form Japan."_

"Oof! Easy commie, I know you want to be on top so chill out."

"Are you saying your willing to take the female roll?" Ivan growled kissing the neck.

"Doesn't matter to me. Besides if I take the bottom it only means you have to give your full attention to me and you have to do all the work. But I swear you hurt me and I'll kick your ass." Alfred hissed as a mark started to form.

Holding tight to the other on top of him as they rolled their hips together. It wasn't in rhythm they both just wanted to get it over with and say the hell away form each other. However the union forced on to feel good with their married other half. So at one point they matched and both moaned without meaning too. The kissed grew more heated but the battled continued.

"_We are here live as the two leaders have taken the stand and are for some reason pausing and discussing something amongst themselves. As you can see tension is high in the air. Wait! It looked like their about to speak. Reporting live form Germany."_

Ivan growled a little as he pressed another finger. They had refused to meet each others eyes as they lay there, the larger on top. Alfred had his arm over his eyes and his right hand dangerously on the Russian's neck. It was warning to the other nation that he wasn't going to be played with.

"Your already stretched." Ivan stated removing his fingers.

"Like hell I was going to trust you to do it." Alfred sat up and they meet with narrow eyes. "Trust me thought if you hurt me or even make me bleed I'm gonna make you pay."

Chuckling darkly Ivan leaned closed to them their heads touching. "I do not fear you Amerika."

"You should. Remember I'm stronger then you and if I wanted to I could flip us over and take you… but I like be on the receiving end." Alfred smirked. "Don't make me bleed."

Glaring at the younger nations Ivan leaned down and bite at the neck and earned sharp nails digging into his skin. As he moved his hands over the chest and stomach he wanted to snort. The damn American wasn't fat. How it was possible he didn't know. And the skin was oddly soft for a powerful nation. Licking a nipple slowly he waited for a gasp or a moan. Squeezing the other side he tried again.

Noting.

"Hey, commie… stop gripping my sides or I'm going to punch you." Alfred hissed out. "And hurry up so we can get this over with."

"Spread your legs."

"_We're seeing a lot of people showing up from every part of the world. Right now the two leaders are explaining a new pack they have and what's going to happen to it. However we are waiting for them to get to the bottom line of it all. As you see some of the others are looking distressed. We will wait for further notices to just what this pack means. Reporting live from France."_

It was frustrating that even though he had found that spot inside Alfred that the smaller male refused to let out any moans, or cries, or anything of the sort. The only thing that was happened was the small pants and as many times as Ivan pressed that spot or tried anything else to get a reaction nothing changed.

Grunting he leaned down and bite at Alfred again and this time Alfred slapped him hard. Growling he gripped his hips hard insuring bruises. Of course Alfred fought back this time it was a shock as the other bite Ivan back in the small spot as he had just moments before.

They continued to bite and scratch at each other intending for the pain as the so called 'love' making continued. They refused to feel pleasure for each other. Their minds only set on hurting. That is until something made them both jolt.

They froze in shock.

"_You just heard live that the Russia Federation and the United States of America have made a pack! It's pure panic here as people are outraged and they yelling continues after both leaders left the stage. You can hear many reports form other countries just screaming and yelling in angry! There starting to fight so we're gonna a leave stay tuned for more updates on this shocking development. Reporting __live form the United States."_

* * *

… **OMG why can't I come up with an original storyline? Well, hope it's not too bad…**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred frowned more as he flipped a page on the magazine he was reading. To be honest he was pretty sore form last night. Not just form their forced sex but form the fight they had afterward. It had been a simple shove and then it turned into a fist fight, then it got worse from there and now the bedroom was destroyed which left them only the guest bedroom to use.

Sighing Alfred laid on the couch cursing the damn ring on his finger. If only he could take it off and throw it away-

"Move."

"Hell no. My couch." Alfred pouted with a glare. "Go somewhere else commie!"

That childish smile was on Ivan face and he stood next to the couch. "The tv is in this room and I wish to watch tv."

"Mine!" Alfred hissed.

Still smiling Russia reached down and tried pulling the American off the couch. It didn't work because instead Alfred held onto the couch. Glaring at each other they started fighting again and Ivan flipped the couch.

Jumping up Alfred ran towards the kitchen with the other on his tail. Grabbing a knife he threw it at Ivan who knocked it out of mid air and ran at him. Just when he thought he would grab at America's should but as much as he hated to admit the American was still as fast as he was during the cold war.

As the around the corner Ivan grabbed a vase and threw it and managed to hit Alfred on the shoulder. Tripping in the hall way Alfred quickly turned on his back as Ivan startled him and tried strangling him which would have worked but Alfred kept pushing the others hands away from his neck.

"Stop that!"

"No! Like I'm gonna be okay with this!"

After another minute of struggling Ivan pinned one hand down and got his other hand around the neck and started squeezing. Alfred gasped and tried getting the hand off. Coughing he glared at Ivan and then saw something from the corner of his eye. A small hall table was next to him. Grabbing it he bashed it on Ivan's head.

The other nation yelped and it gave enough time for Alfred to run from under him and hurry to the dinning room. In there he opened the China case and pulled out the knives. When Ivan came out he threw the knife catching the other's coat.

Tackling the taller nation they struggled on the floor trying to gain the upper hand. A few times America felt the punches on his ribs and other times he landed a few times. He cried out when He was pulled up and slammed against the wall.

"Bastard…" Alfred hissed.

"Give up-"

Kicking as hard as he could he sent Ivan To the ground and jumped on him trying to get in a few more punches when Ivan switched this positions and attempted to strangle him again. However Alfred got him in a headlock and held on. Growling Ivan gripped the other's sides and squeezed ensuring more bruises.

"Ow!" Alfred cried out. "Let go!"

Squeezing harder Ivan laughed until something bite down on his shoulder. Hard. Grunting Ivan let go and managed to pull back. Just as he was going to land a punch Alfred kicked his chest. Stumbling back Ivan glared at the other nation.

Gasping Alfred rubbed his sides and half up and glared at him. "I said don't squeezing my sides you bastard!"

"You stupid American."

There was a few minutes pause before their glaring contest ended and Russia leap form America again and they wrestled for a few minutes before banging into some chairs knocking them over. Alfred got to his feet and reached for a vase and smashed on Ivan's head as he got up.

Glaring Ivan flung Alfred over the table making all the stuff on the table crash to the floor shattering them. Yelling out Alfred went to swing at him again. They fell over a chair and Russian managed to pin Alfred down and just as Alfred was going to head butt him the door bell rang.

Both jumping in shock they looked at the door. Who would come see them on their second day of trying not to kill each other? Alright they weren't trying not too. Quickly getting off the blond Ivan rushed to the door with Alfred behind them.

Looking through the peephole he frowned seeing a man and woman standing there looking worried. Alfred came up and he moved. The American could handle them better then he could anyway. Alfred looked and then tried straightening out his clothes and then opened the door.

"Yes?" Alfred asked breathlessly. "Can I help you?"

"Uh… Hi, we live next door…"

"Next door?" Ivan frowned and turned to Alfred. "There isn't supposed to be a next door."

"Uh, what he means is we didn't know there was another house around here." Alfred stepped in front of Ivan just incase the other said something else. "Did you need anything?"

"No… No! it's just me and my wife, Nina and I heard a lot of noise and we wondered if everything was alright?"

'Shit.' Alfred thought. "Yeah. We had started fixing up some stuff and… things happened."

The couple looked un convinced and then took in their looks, both tussled and some cuts here and there clothes pulled at. The woman covered his mouth her face flushed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did we interrupt you two during… you know?"

"What? No! We, uh…" 'Think, think!' "Had a raccoon… yeah, and he just didn't wanna leave that little ba- jerk."

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering. Anyway… here are muffins. Welcome to the community."

Both Russia and America looked at each other. "Community?"

"Yes. It's nice to have new neighbors." The man said. "We hope to see you around. Isn't it nice to live in a place we're there's people just like you?"

"Like us?" Alfred raised an eyebrow."

"It's okay. We understand." The woman said and took Alfred hand. "I'm a transgender too."

Alfred blinked at here. "Wha…?"

"It's okay. Those nice men that moved your stuff here told us the whole story! It's such a romantic story."

Russia nudged America to make them leave. He really wanted to beat or hurt someone right now and since he was married to this idiot then it was his only option. Alfred folded his arms.

"I bet it was… well… we'll see you two around… I need to go fight that raccoon. And trust me it's a huge, childish one."

"Of yes, of course. Bye bye!"

"Uh-huh, bye bye…"

The door closed and Ivan reached for the other's neck since he still had his back to the Russian when a loud scream made him jump back and cover his ears in pain.

"WHAT THEY HELL DID THEY TELL THOSE PEOPLE! BOSS, ARE YOU SERIOUUS? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

It was an hour long conversation. America screaming in the background at his boss and demanding a back story to be sent to him. As he continued to listen to the rant his phone went off. Looking down Ivan looked at the text.

'Do you love him?' It said.

Ivan sighed and leaned back. He hadn't talked to his lover since the day he found out about the union. Of course they weren't allowed to say that they didn't plan it to the humans. Of course since he lover wasn't a nation Ivan didn't see the harm. And besides nation saw things different form their human leaders.

'No.'

'Why did you marry him? What about me?'

'I'm sorry but our countries decided this not us.'

'You could have told me… :'('

"I am very sorry. If I had a choice I would have said no.'

'Really? You would still be with me right?'

'Of course.'

'Good. You owe me a present.'

Ivan blinked. 'Did I a hoiliday or something?'

'No. But I want one and can we met? One last time…'

'Of course.'

'Ivan… I still love you.'

There was a pause and Ivan felt his heart clench before he sent a text back. 'I love you to.'

The conversation ended there. Ivan figured his lover was upset. It wasn't until late that night in the guest room, since they had destroyed their bedroom, that Ivan's phone went off. It was a text saying he would meet his lover tomorrow in the small shopping center just outside where they now lived.

Looking over at Alfred who was sleeping with his back facing him Ivan sighed and text back to meet him. For some reason it bothered him that he even thought about telling the idiot.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Alfred hissed. "I need to use the car."

"I am using it for today."

They had a stand off and Russia wanted to stab America when he held out the keys. So it ended up they both need to go to the small shopping center. The drive was quite until Ivan remembered the conversation Alfred had with his boss.

"What's our back story?"

Sighing Alfred pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. "We're happily married… we meet one day during a carnival. Fell in love. Got married two years later. I scratched out the part of me being a transgender. I have nothing against them it's just strange to tell me that kind of lie. We moved here to get away from our families that disowned us. We get along like a happy freaking married couple. Son of a bitch… now we have to be nice to each other."

When they got to a stop light Ivan looked at him. "That mean we have to interact with the humans."

"Yep. They already have us sighed up to go to a party at a hotel with all the community, and we have to go to two dinner party and a birthday party."

Cussing in Russia as they drove into the small shopping center. They circled the parking lot for a few minutes until finding one available. Once parked the glared at each other.

"Give me the keys." Alfred said holding out his hand.

"Nyit."

"Fine. I have the house key and…"

Ivan watched Alfred pop that trunk and then come back.

"…And the battery. See you later."

Trying not to roll his eyes Ivan got out of the car and locked it up. As they went to part ways he noticed that Alfred hurried off to a restaurant. Of course that would be why the blond wanted to come. Walking over to the book store Ivan went inside and looked around.

Spotting a familiar person in the back holding a book, the Russian rushed to him and scared him half to death by pulling him into a tight embrace. The other yelped but then relaxed and held back almost as tight. Leaning down Ivan kissed those soft lips, pleased when they opened for him. Taking over he held back a groan as his lover moaned into the kiss.

When they parted Ivan held his lover as they spent a good while holding him. Until they pulled apart and he could look into those eyes. Those lovely red eyes.

"How are you, Gilbert?"

"How do you think? Your married…" The Albino glared half way but then turn away determined not to show tears that stung his eyes.

"It's not like I can help it. My boss and his men are trying to break it. For now you have to wait."

"West says we can't be together if your in a union with America… it's against the laws of our kind and since I'm East Germany now that means I also represent part of my brother. Vanya?"

Gilbert had felt the way Ivan tensed when he mentioned his brother. Looking up he wondered it it had upset him. True when someone of their kind was in a Union/Marriage your not allowed to cheat as humans say. With them it was Month Earth and Father Time choice. They could punish you if you broke this law and so that's why he was here. To say good bye.

"Germany… is here?" Ivan hissed.

"Ja. He agree to bring me here to say goodbye."

Ivan held tighter to Gilbert. During the time his boss owned part of Germany was when Gilbert had come to live with him. Even though their humans abused Gilbert's humans it was opposite for them. Ivan did everything he could to keep Gilbert safe and they ended up falling in love.

Of course it was kept a secret. Only Germany knew about it and he found out after the wall came down and about ten years later. It had angered him a lot. Germany never accepted them together and was against Gilbert going to see Ivan.

Lucky for Ivan Gilbert got his way with his brother. It only took him about three years to figure out crying like Italy would do the trick. Now that he thought about it. Gilbert was here so where was Germany? Surely the other didn't just drop the Albino off. No. Germany was over protective of his brother since Gilbert had the strength of an ordinary human now.

As the hours went by the two could only stay in the corner of the book store and hold each other. No doubt this would be the last time they could be romantically involved until the Union was broke. When the store clerk announced that store was closing.

Kissing Gilbert for the last time and wiping the tears away He took the Albino outside and they stood outside the door waiting. Ivan wondered where Germany was. Normally the other nation would interrupted or end their dates early or just came by and took Gilbert away.

And there was nothing Russia could do about it.

Soon however he saw Germany standing a few feet away and Ivan saw Alfred there too his hands in his pockets. Ludwig was glaring and they all ended up walking and stopped about five feet form each other. The two taller nations glared at each other and shorter of the two just looked at each other.

Alfred was the first to move and picked up the car battery and started to walk away. Russia followed after him and they walked side by side. Heartbroken Gilbert walked slowly next to his brother as the tears fell down his face and he let out a shaky sob as he watched them leave. Ludwig looked at his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"It will be okay, Bruder."

Still sobbing he held on to the taller one and Gilbert cried as he watched them leave.

Unlocking the doors Ivan was slightly anyone that Alfred left him to put the battery in. once it was in Ivan got into the car and started to drive away. As the familiar feeling of wanting to fight with the American came over him. It was light so he went with it.

"Have fun with Germany?"

"Leave me alone." Came the depressed voice.

Raising an eyebrow Ivan looked at him but the blond was curled up in his seat with it reclined back and was facing away from him. At the red light made him stop the car. He leaned over to look into the side door mirror and saw that the others eyes were puffy and fresh tears lingered there. There was no more talking on the way home. Nothing sounded except the drizzling noise of the rain.

When they got to the house they found hat odd couple waiting for them… smiling at them.

"Uh, yes?" Alfred said wiping the tears away.

"Well, neighbors, we saw on the town billboard that your hosting tomorrow night dinner party so we thought you would like a list of who's coming. Well, here it is see you tomorrow!"

As they hurried off both Russia and America watched them run off. Alfred looked at the paper and then handed it to Ivan and folded his arms.

"Your boss did signed us up."

* * *

**To sabacat: thank you!**

**To Perfect1Up: Indeed we do meet again. :D I not sure know :D thank you!**

**To psychokittenterror: thank you!**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: I loved a cute America**

**To Sorrowryuu: yes, I do! I will try and hunt that down thank you**

**To anon: o/o im so blushing!**

**To asdfghjkl: GERMANY! :D**

**To 3VAD127: I hate that helpless America uke crap. I really do. I also hate that rapist Russia psycho Russia too.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome sirs, to the Homing Warehouse Store! How may we help up?"

Ivan glared at the salesman. The only reason they were here was because they had destroyed their master bedroom, their dinning room, the living room, the hall way, the bed in the guest bedroom and they even managed to make a hole in a wall.

"Yeah, we need… a lot of stuff. Where's the living room stuff?" Alfred asked.

"This way, let me show you-"

"We got it dude."

With that they walked passed the man and headed to the sets. Looking around Alfred picked one Ivan picked another, they yelled but they did their best not to fight and ended up destroying the store. In the end they settled for what the sales men said was good for guests.

The bedroom was easy to pick out. They picked the biggest set. One to avoid each on the bed and two because it would fill up the room more thus keep their things far apart form each other. The guest bedroom had to be smaller since the room was smaller but after an hour and a half to get all the need. Then they had to paid the store extra money to take it to the house before the dinner.

Next they caught up a lot of money to have a reentrant cater their food and take it by seven to the house and then ended up realizing they had broken all the good china and, well, all the dishes, among their fridge. So as Ivan ran to a store to buy the fridge and scared the hell out of the people by picking it up and Alfred ran to the dishes and bought the first ones he saw.

* * *

The house was stunningly clean. Maybe because both the nations had to clean it because their bosses said they would relocate them if they messed this up. And that place would be in a remote place… in England. Both agreed that being stuck together and pretending to care for one another was far better then being forced to live in England and worse eat their food.

"What are you doing?" Ivan glared. "They we'll be here soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Why don't you go greet them?"

"You're the hostess."

Glaring Alfred finished putting on his dress jacket but left the tie off and left the two buttons off. Fixing his glasses a little Alfred turned around and looked at Ivan who was also dressed up. This dinner party was going to be a long on. Hopefully they would find away to end it sooner.

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door. Alfred whined a little and Ivan sighed. Putting on their smiles they opened the door.

Ivan had to admit that Alfred was a good host. He walked around chatting with people. Talking about things, keeping them entertained. For a while Ivan kept finding away to ignored these Americans but when they sat down for dinner he was forced into talking with them.

It was easy enough to lie and make up things. It was easier to answer with short sentenced and remind himself not to threatened them. As the time ticked by Ivan realized with annoyance that it had only been an hour and a half. Looking at across the table at Alfred Ivan looked at him and then at the clock. The blue eyes followed. The blond rolled his yes and then looked over at the people and then had an idea.

Standing Alfred smiled. "Excuse me, but I will bring out the desert now."

Going to the kitchen Alfred sighed. It was fun talking to people but to be honest he was tired from running around all day and working on the stuff his boss sent him and fighting with Ivan all the time wiped him out and he really just wanted to sleep.

Standing in the kitchen he waited. If he was right them someone would come looking for him. Standing there Alfred decided to sit down in the kitchen at the island table. Folding his arms Alfred rested his head on them for what felt like a second.

Something shook his shoulder a little. Opening his eyes slowly Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned before looking up at the one who bothered him.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

Ivan looked at him. "You've been in here for half an hour and I made everyone go home. We still have to clean up the mess."

"Ugh… I wanna sleep. I'll get some maids to come clean it up tomorrow, I'm beat." Alfred yawned. "Let's just go to bed."

For a few minutes they didn't move. Turning Ivan went up stairs. Looking down the stairs he waited for the American to come up to bed but no movement. Turning he just decided to go to bed. Maybe the little idiot would stay in the guest bedroom.

Getting ready for bed and closing the door Ivan got into his side of the bed just in case and a few minutes later a sleep. It was more peacefully then he had since a first few days of being here. However something woke him up.

Sitting up a little Ivan wondered if Alfred had gone to the guest bedroom. Getting up Ivan made the small trip to the room and peeked in. to his surprise the American was there. Wait… why did that surprise him? Frowning Ivan went back to the master bedroom and back to sleep.

* * *

The papers continued to be finished and pile dup higher. Ivan was glad he was almost done when his phone beeped. Opening it he frowned as he boss told them they had set him and his 'wife' up for a dinner date so other nations thought they were together.

The dinner party a few days ago was awful. Alfred had fallen a sleep which left Ivan to tell everyone to go home. Only one good thing happened was the American moving into the guest bedroom. That left the larger bedroom to him.

Going downstairs Ivan went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Making something quick he stopped and looked at the sink. There was an empty bowl with a spoon. That meant Alfred had already eaten. Looking around he wondered where that idiot was.

Going back to the hallway upstairs he paused. There was a strange noise coming from the room. It didn't sound like a tv or a computer or anything. Wondering what it was Ivan paused for a moment before going back to his own space.

Sitting down to work on more papers something kept nudging him to go see what the American was up to. Maybe it was a habit but after an hour it was bothering him so he got up and went back down the hall walking carefully to the bedroom. Leaning against it he heard a strange noise. Frowning a little Ivan knocked on the door to get that idiot's attention. When no one answered he frowned a little and then opened the door a little.

At first he didn't see anything strange until he noticed something. Opening the door more he stepped in a little. Still not seeing the blonde Ivan was about to leave when he heard something. It sound like someone was having trouble breathing.

"America?" He called.

No one answered him. Walking all the way into the room he headed to the guest bathroom. As he did he around the bed and found the blond on the floor passed out with ragged soft breathing. A little shocked he leaned down and rolled him over. Cold sweat was on his forehead and when he touched his head it was burning.

Standing Ivan started to walk out of the room when he stopped. In all sense he should just let the other stay there considering they hated each other. Yet something kept him form doing so. Turning back to the other Ivan walked over to him again and reached for him when there was a sudden knock on the door. Jolting his hand back Ivan stood looking down at the other.

Leaning down he quickly picked up the other and placed him in the bed and covered him before leaving to see who was at the door. Peeking through the door he frowned more at the two nations who were out there. At first he thought he could just ignore them but the shared car wasn't in the garage.

The knock came again and Ivan looked up in thought for a second. What could he say to make them leave instead of coming in? well, there was nothing much. They were here to see America not him. Oh well might as well get it over with.

"Da?" Ivan said opening the door. "Ah, France and England."

"Russia." England said with a frown. "We're here to see Alfred."

"Oui, we wanted to see-"

"He's sleeping." Ivan forced a smile. "Maybe you can come back later."

Frowning Arthur folded his arms. "I demand to see him. You have no right to deny me to see Alfred!"

"Ah, but I do. Did you forget I am his husband?"

Both the other nations seemed to jolt at that realizing what was being said was true. Still smiling Ivan started to close the door when to his surprise, and England's, France placed himself between the door and the door frame almost getting squeezed to death.

"We need to talk to him." Francis said.

"Nyit. Not when he's sleeping." Ivan frowned.

Now it was England turn to try and forced himself into the home. However Russia grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and pushed him out again and then tried again. This time England managed to get passed him. Russia growled and ran after him and caught his arm just as the island nation was a third way up the stairs.

For a moment Ivan wondered why he didn't just let them go see the weaken nation. For some reason he didn't want them to know that Alfred was sick because of his economy. Even though the sickness should pass in a day it still bothered him for the two nations to see Alfred in such a state.

"Let me go you bloody brute!" Arthur cried out and tried to get free.

Pulling him back down and grabbing Francis by the other wrist he started to push them to the door. He was having some trouble getting them out with both of them struggling to get our of his hold and back into the house.

All the noise, yelling, and screams of anger woke Alfred up. Groaning he sat up a little and looked around confused for a second. The last thing he remembered was laying on the ground feeling sick. Now he was in his bed and covered feeling comfortable. Looking around he wondered what that noise was.

Slowly getting out of bed Alfred walked to the door of his room. Pausing his head still dizzy he counted to ten before opening the door where the noise got louder adding to his already painful headache. Walking to the stair railing he looked down and frowned.

"Let us in you bastard!" Arthur was screaming.

"You have no right to keep us out!" Francis joined in.

Rubbing his head Alfred was going to say something when Ivan said something that made him pause and feel a little taken back.

"I told you he is sleeping! You can come back later!" Ivan growled.

Is that what had happened? Alfred thought about it. There was no way he got on the bed by himself and the only other one in the house was Ivan. Why would he do that though? After all they hated each other… but before that… before the wars they had been good friends. In the 1800s when Alfred was in depended and fully grown they had meet and pretty much had been joined at the hip every time they visited each other… then they disagreed with each others thoughts on- no. It was too much to think right now with his throbbing headache.

"Let me in!"

The English voice broke through and Alfred looked down again. Alright this was enough of this. He was too tired to listen or have them here at one time. Taking in a deep breath Alfred yelled.

"Hey! What's going on!"

Three pairs of eyes looked at him. The room was quite fro a minute before England shoved out of Russia's hold and France followed.

"We came here to see you and this fool said we didn't have that right."

"Oui, and that it was his call because his is your husband."

They had expected Alfred to agree with them. To fight with Russia. Instead Ivan stood by the stairs to keep them from going up and Alfred came down them standing next to him and folded his arms. True he didn't want to deal with them right now but another thing was he still had to keep up his act and he was married to Ivan at the moment.

"No, duh… how did you know he was my husband?"

They looked taken aback. "What?" they both said.

"What gave it away? The ring? They wedding? The fact we live together?" Alfred said rolling his eyes to show he was annoyed. "I was sleeping but you two woke me up with your yelling. What do you want?"

"Uh, we came to check on you-"

"I do need to be checked on, Arthur." Alfred frowned. Still feeling sick he turned around and started to head of the stairs and stopped and looked at Ivan. "I'm going back to bed."

"And them?"

"Kick them out or whatever, just get rid of them."

Suddenly a door slammed. They looked over and no one was there. Both Francis and Arthur had taken off and Alfred laughed a little.

"That should keep them mad for a few days at lest. I'm going to bed."

When Ivan continued to stare out the window that was next to the door Alfred paused. The purple eyes narrowed in anger and he was tense ready for a fight. Leaning over the rail to see just what he was looking at Alfred almost fell over.

"Ludwig…?"

* * *

**To sabacat : lol I think I'll see what I can do with that idea.**

**To Meka18: lol I thought it was funny to add something like that in ^^**

**To Perfect1Up: lol it was Gilbert who was crying and we shall see :D**

**To love-for-bakas: He was with Ludwig.**

**To Lispet: yeah sadness is something I had to add in :D**

**To 3VAD127: That's okay! I almost forgot too… XD**

**To ArthuriaMariePendaragon: lol they might! We have to see :D**

**To emismpunck: Thank you and here's the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's he doing here?"

Ivan looked at Alfred who was stared out the window. Going back to looking at the German Ivan glared more. They had never really gotten along and the only reason Ivan had not personally beat or fought with the man was because he was dating Gilbert. Was dating. Maybe now would be a good time to beat-

Something passed by him suddenly and Ivan looked as Alfred hurried to the door opening it and running out side. Since the door was left open he could hear them perfectly fine. Which a few minutes later wonder just what was the relationship between before this mirage had taken place.

"Ludwig? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. You see fine."

"Yeah… I can take care of myself." Alfred said reaching out to touch Ludwig's shoulder. "But you know my boss and yours said we couldn't have an contact with each other- Ow!"

A little startled Ivan stood up straighter as Germany gripped America's wrist hard. It must have been painful since Alfred had cried out. Frowning he stepped forward a little browns now closer together.

"Let go." Alfred growled. "Now."

"Are you having fun playing house wife?" Ludwig growled and squeezed harder. "At first I thought this was something brought on by both your governments. But seeing as you defended your husband and kicked out France and England says something different."

Wincing Alfred tried to tug his wrist away but since he was feeling sick today he couldn't pull away and that was not a good thing. Let out a whine in the back of his throat he tried again but nothing happened so he just stood there trying not to let the other see his pain.

"I have a headache and they just would have stuck around way longer then planned. Let go, Ludwig, I need to go get work done."

"You mean sleeping with Russia?"

"What? Ludwig what the hell? I got a headache and need to get work done! We were forced into the marriage!"

That was true, Ivan thought. They were forced and they should have kept it a secret but Ivan had told Gilbert anyway. Anyways it was a loophole. Gilbert was now East Germany not Prussia. But Alfred just told Ludwig. This would cause other countries to get mad but that was fine-

"Ouch! Ludwig let go that hurts!" Alfred cried out. "Let go!"

Eyes slightly wide Ivan walked outside just as the two started to fight and shoved Germany away form America. Looking down he could already see a bruise on wrist. Looking back at the other nation Ivan glared at him.

"You have no right to be here. Leave."

"Fine. I should have known that Alfred was cheating on me from the started-"

"I wasn't cheating!" Alfred screamed in shock.

"But with you of all people. The very person he hates is secretly the one he loves? And you were dating my brother! A relationship I never approved of!"

"You didn't have a choice." Ivan growled. "Leave our home."

"Wait, Ludwig! I never cheated on you!" Alfred said. "I swear I didn't!"

Ludwig glared at him and Alfred flinched. However it was the way he flinched that made Ivan's mind click and he felt his eyes widen in shock and looked at the American. Long ago when he was a communist he had often and it was no secret… hit the Baltic nations and they always winced that way expecting a hit to come.

Turning around Ivan grabbed the arm that Ludwig had been squeezing and pulled it up to look at it. Sure enough a bad bruise had formed around it. It looked awful. Glared and not noticing the odd look Alfred was giving him Ivan turned back to the other.

"I want you to leave." He growled.

"And if I don't?"

Looking on in shock as Ivan punched Ludwig in the jaw, Alfred didn't even have the time to scream when the two started to hit on each other. These two were strong but fighting each other was another story. Both of them landed and blocking one hit after another left Alfred to yell at them for being stupid and fighting where anyone could see them.

"Stop it! I mean it damn it!"

They continued to fight and Alfred got in the middle of it his head still throbbing. Yelling at them and fighting only made his headache hurt more and trying to part the two nations wasn't helping the fact his body was weaker then normal form the economy.

At one point the was shoved hard and flew back and hit the wall of the house. "Auurgh!"

Without thinking Ivan shoved Ludwig away. "Leave." He growled.

"Fine. I don't want anything to do with him anymore and you Russia, stay away form my brother."

Holding his head Alfred looked up and dizzily saw Ludwig get in his car. Struggling to stand he almost feel when an arm wrapped around hi waist and another hand took his right hand and helped him up. Groaning a little Alfred watched as the car drove away.

"I didn't cheat…"

Not saying anything Ivan helped Alfred back inside and up the stairs. Ivan had never worried about Alfred before in any way but the other looked really sick. Suddenly the blond grabbed his mouth and Ivan only had a few second to the bathroom when he threw up.

After a minute Alfred gasped as he panted. Breathing in deep he looked up at Ivan and then sighed and looked away.

"I'm not that sick."

"Really?" Ivan growled. "Then what is it?"

"I'm was pregnant…. Ludwig thought it's yours."

"….WHAT?"

"I lost the baby early this morning. When you found me I had just finished cleaning it all up and I remember falling to the floor and passing out."

"Are you sick?"

"A little. Hey, help me to my bed? I really just want to sleep."

In all the time Ivan had known Alfred he had never heard such a tired voice. Even when the younger nations went through the his Great Depression the other never once looked or seemed to tired. Helping him up Ivan walked him to the room.

Inside the room Ivan pulled the sheets down and helped Alfred into the bed. The second the blonde laid down he was a sleep. Frowning the Russian looked around as if someone might have been watching. Then slowly he covered the other nation.

Turning he started to leave when he thought of what Alfred had said. Lost a baby… then he said he passed out so that meant. Frowning Ivan turned and went into the other's bathroom and sure enough a bag was there wrapped up in a small ball. Maybe smaller then a baseball. Well it had to be small since the American wasn't showing.

And it was in a shoe box. And the lid was off. So Alfred was going to burry the child… Leaning down Ivan covered it and picked it up and left the room his scarf trailing behind. Going to the garbage can Ivan opened it and was ready to toss out the thing when he stopped.

What was this? Three times today he couldn't toss it out. Growling he slammed the top closed and went outside and started to burry the small thing in the ground. Once that was done he went back inside and went his room now with a pain in his chest.

* * *

It was sometime the next morning when Alfred woke up feeling a lot better then he did. The headache left him and now he was starving. Sitting up slowly and the memories came back from yesterday. Groaning Alfred rubbed his face and sighed. Getting up he went to eh restroom to finished what he started-

Where was the box? Where was the box! Letting out a shocked gasps Alfred looked around desperately. Where was it? Where! Running out of the room Alfred ran down started to run through the house screaming.

"Ivan! Ivan!"

The Russian jumped out of his sleep as something landed on him and soon hands wrapped around his neck. They hadn't choked him yet which meant questions would be asked. Out of reflex Ivan's hands' grabbed the other's hip bones to throw him off when he noticed it was America.

"What are you doing?"

"Where is the box? Where is it!" Alfred cried heartbroken. "I swear I'll kill you if you threw it away and I will nuke your whole country!"

"I burried it. In the backyard."

"…What?"

There was a window above the bed where one could see into the backyard. Alfred not thinking sat up more to see and since Ivan had gone to sit up and push him off he faced ended up in the America's stomach. An oddly soft stomach that was extremely warm. Flushing a little Ivan kept real still. Alfred looked out the window and looked at the small grave. It even had small flowers around it and bricks around it.

Relaxing and heart calming down Alfred sighed and slide down now in Ivan's lap his hands resting on his shoulders and head lower on the other's chest.

"Thank you…"

Before Ivan could say anything Alfred got off of him, heading for the door. Getting up Ivan followed him to see where he was going. Down the stairs and out to the yard. They stood there for a while and Ivan thought to himself that he should leave.

When an hour passed Ivan took a risk grabbing the other hand and leading him back in to the house. Not sure what to do but annoyed Ivan took Alfred to the kitchen. There they ate without talking, when they finished Alfred walked over to him and poked his arm.

"Hey."

"What?"

To Ivan's shock Alfred climbed on to him as he sat in the chair and settled in his lap. They looked into each other's eyes. Ivan was tense but Alfred was relaxed. Suddenly Alfred smiled a little and leaned in closer until their foreheads touched.

"Were married…"

"Da…" Ivan tried to put his hands somewhere but there was no place out but the other's waist.

"That means we can only sleep with each other…"

Eyes wide Ivan help back as a sharp gasp almost escaped his throat as Alfred started to grind down on him and damn the young nations knew just how to move just right. Groaning Ivan tried to control himself but he missed being imamate with someone.

Without much thought Ivan shoved him on the table and looked down at him. The blue eyes looked at him with a challenge and Russia never turned down the America's challenge

* * *

**To emismpunk: Ludwig visiting is never good XD**

**To Perfect1Up: Ivan is slowly falling into the line of Husband ;D**

**To meka18: Thanks you! :D**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: :D yes it is**

**To Lispet: the interesting is reveled! **

**To sabacat: Me and cliff hangers are currently dating ;D**

**To Storm Dryu: That makes me feel special! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sucking n the neck Ivan was determined to leave a mark where someone could see it. However it was hard because he wasn't sure if the kitchen table would be okay so he pulled back and yanked Alfred onto his lap before licking that spot on the neck again.

Licking it up and down he almost groaned hearing a small moan. As he continued to mark the skin he felt the American's arms wrap around his neck, with one hand on his head. How strange. Ivan always figured America would smell those burgers he loved so much but instead it was a soothing smell. Fresh and comfortable. One that Ivan couldn't name.

Sliding a hand down to the hem of the pants. After he marked the neck he moved to the suck on the neck between the neck and the shoulder. Alfred moaned a little louder but it was still low that Ivan tired to focus on it a strange feeling rising.

Holding onto Ivan Alfred shivered as he bite down a little. Slowly he was feeling himself getting warm. To be honest he wonder what it felt like to do this willingly rather then forced. When Ivan bite down gently he felt a shock run down his body making him shiver. Just was he felt the large hand slid down his back to his pants Alfred senses picked up something.

Almost growling when America Suddenly got off of him and walked to the other side of the room fixing his shirt to hide the mark. Glaring Ivan was going to go after him when the door opened suddenly and in walked an Agent from his homeland.

'Smart move America…' Russia thought and stood up. "Da?"

Outside the kitchen Alfred climbed the stairs heading to the shower. Inside he took off his clothes and showered knowing full well a meeting was never short when an agent talked to a nation. Getting in he washed himself off. The hot water felt wonderful. Touching his stomach he paused for a second and then let go. How strange that he missed the small baby. He had only been a little over a month with the baby.

Grabbing the shampoo Alfred washed his hair and then ran some conditioner through it before raising off and getting out. Drying his hair and leaving he went to his room and grabbed some clothes. A T-Shirt and some sweat pants.

Once dressed he headed out of the room. He really didn't want to sleep in his own room since he lost the baby there. Going to the master bedroom he went in and laid on the bed. Even though it was only four in the afternoon he was too tired to do anything else. Stress, Work, the state his country was in, Ludwig, and now he lost the baby? Damn this day.

Rolling up in the sheet Alfred thought about just going to sleep and then sleeping for the rest of the night and maybe the whole day tomorrow. Now what he thought about it what was agent doing here this late? The sun had gone down and he did wake up Ivan… what time was it?

Grabbing his phone Alfred saw it was late at night. Almost one in the morning. Maybe he should get up and go spy on Russia or maybe try to pull it out of Russia or maybe he should just sleep. God, why was he so tired? He had dealt with hard stuff before.

It was way worse then this, the Great Depression. So why was he so tired? Was it what was going on in the world today? Or something more? Sighing again he barely heard Ivan entered the room.

* * *

Gilbert was sprawled out on the couch watching tv when the door opened and slammed. Sitting up the albino watched as his brother stormed in and then stormed up the stairs. Watching Gilbert got up and followed the taller German.

"West?" Gilbert called when he made it to the top of the stairs. "Are you alright? West?"

Hearing something like a cling in the office room Gilbert hurried over and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened it and walked in. his brother was pouring beer in a mug and began to drink it just as fast.

"Bad day?"

"Ja."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Not saying anything Germany laid on the couch letting his head hand off the arm of the couch. Soon a weight joined him as Gilbert just laid there seeking the unspoken comfort. Holding his brother he glared at the ceiling.

There wasn't a single time that Germany hadn't hated Russia. That bastard nation took his lover and broken his brother's heart. Then there was the baby… if it was his or Russia. Frowning and his head started to hurt from how angry he was he felt a shift.

Looking down at his brother he wasn't at all surprised to see had fallen a sleep. After all whatever stress Gilbert had been under with his break up, and his now almost like human body made the Albino easily tired. Lucky for them they had kept that a secret so far.

After a while when the headache passed and the beet was gone he carefully got up and lifts Gilbert up to carry him to his room.

* * *

Now Russia was worried. They had to leave soon to his country.. The two weeks here were over. Now that they packed and ready to go he saw America sway a little as he stood and walked up to him and grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"What's wrong with you?" He growled.

"I'm fine! Just dizzy. Get off of me!" Alfred yelled and pulled away grabbing his stuff.

No longer on good terms the two glared at each other and argued the whole way to the airport with the poor driver who had to suffer listening to them. One would say something in Russian and the other would snap back in American, it was just a long painful drive.

The doors opened and Alfred got out. "Shut up!"

Ivan glared at him as they walked together to the check in and off to the security checkout. Ivan had cut in front of Alfred but once he was done getting check and waited for his wife he was uncomfortable with house the guard seemed to check more when patting down Alfred.

For some reason it made him angry even though it shouldn't. when the blond came next to him nagging once again the feeling had passed and they made their way to the plane. Handing over their passports they got on and lucky for him they had first class seats.

The first few hours of the plane ride was silent until it was time to order something to eat. Ivan was less then surprised when the word burger was asked. Ordering something else they ate not looking at each other but after a while Ivan noticed it was too quite and looked to see Alfred was a sleep.

Shouldn't he have been over that sleeping faze? Leaning back Ivan watched him to see if maybe it was a trick but it wasn't. the America was sleeping and the stranger part was the second burger had gone untouched.

"House house is freezing!"

"I haven't been here in two weeks and I wasn't going to leave the heater on."

Shivering Alfred mumbling and hurried upstairs looking for the bedroom because he was sure Russia had warm blankets. Finding the room and got under the sheets and blankets and shivered at the cold since there was no body heat to warm them.

After a short while he started to warm up. The door opened and Ivan came in setting both their things down and glanced at the shivering American. It wasn't like he hadn't been in his country before which made him wonder if Alfred was sick.

"Don't mess up the bed." Ivan said and frowned as Alfred moved around more. "Did you hear me?"

"Hey, I'm cold!"

"Be still then."

"I can't!" Alfred yelled. "My body has to adjust to living in your country!"

"You'll be fine." Ivan yelled back taking off his coat and boots. "Move over."

"Why?"

"I get cold too."

"…Seriously?"

Ignoring the blond Ivan got into his bed and laid down as the heat form the fire started to warm the room slowly. Sighing and enjoying the heat he looked over at the smaller nation who was warped up tightly eyes closed and a sighed left him enjoying being warm.

For a while Ivan hadn't noticed he was watching Alfred until blue eyes looked at him with a bored stare almost as if asking him why was he looking at him. Turning away Ivan frowned more and stared out the window.

Something leaned against him and Ivan froze. Not moving at all but instead tensing up as Alfred curled more into his side and Ivan tensed more. They stayed like that for a while before Ivan looked down to finally ask what Alfred was doing when he noticed that the American was fast a sleep.

Frowning Ivan laid back on the bed letting the other fall with him. Why was he so tired? Was America's economy so bad that the blond need to sleep most of the day? That could have been it. If all the fifty states were fighting each other.

About twenty minutes later Ivan got out of bed carefully and left to office to get some work done. Once he was back to work in his own home it felt a lot better working here than at America's home. As he worked he keep thinking of how much he wanted to pick up from that night when the agent interrupted them.

Even a nation, a nation still had needs and Ivan had been used to having a lover for over fifty years and now that he couldn't have him and had his new wife it was taking it's toll. Even thought it was two weeks ago it seemed longer.

Now glaring at the laptop Ivan closed it and rubbed his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Besides they didn't even pick up since that night. Alfred must have come to his senses and so hadn't made a single advance. Neither did he.

Getting up now frustrated and feeling the urge to sleep with someone and not being able since they were bonded by marriage so sleeping with anyone besides his wife was against the rules and Mother Earth and Father did approve of that.

Walking back to the room Ivan was going to ask Alfred if he was up for a meeting with his boss when he stopped. The door was open in and side he saw the other stand there with only his work shirt on. Alfred had nothing else on and by the looks of it Ivan had just walked in to him changing.

Unbuttoning the shirts Alfred let it fall to the floor. The only thing he had on now was his boxers but he was going to change them too since he needed a shower. Putting his thumbs at the hem he was about to slip them off too when he felt eyes looking at him. Turning around Alfred flushed.

"Well don't look at me like your gonna eat me!"

Blushing Ivan turned around feeling stupid. Soon he heard the close of the hamper and the water start. Looking over he saw that America hadn't closed the door. Turning away once again Ivan was going to leave when he stopped once again remember just why he came up here.

Now should he mention it or should he just demand it? After they were married and he was the husband so it was clearly in his rights to demand that Alfred sleep with him. Except that Alfred might refuse. Frowning Russia started to think more when he heard the shower stop. Now was the time. He would-

"Man I'm starving." Alfred said walking by dresses in sweats.

Ivan used every curse word he knew in Russian and English before going down stairs to get what he wanted.

* * *

**I'm so dead tired. I love all of you reviews and I will update soon. Should there be lemon in the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

Russia was wondering what he was going to do. The World Meeting was in five days. That meant he had spent nine days trying and failing to sleep with America. He was sure someone had put a curse on him or that their leaders had been worried about them killing each other.

The first time he had almost gotten what he was after when Belarus came out of nowhere and ruined it and he spent most of his time trying to get away from her. The second time America hadn't been feeling well and threw up on him.

It was just one thing after another until this day. Five days till the World Meeting and Russia had made sure to lock everything up tight. The windows the doors, the secret passages, windows, he sent messages to their leaders that they were spending the day away form each other.

In the living room Alfred sipped on his drink as he watched Ivan go from room to room locking things here and there. He knew what Russia wanted it it amused him. Smiling as the taller male continued to rush here and there, upstairs and down stairs he perpously laid down more on the bed and moved his knees a little further apart.

Alfred wanted sex to but he had been sick so he wasn't in the mood to have sex but now that he was feeling better he was a little more willing. He noticed form the side of his glasses Russia pause and then continuing on his way to locking stuff up.

When the other left he settled down more and moved his knees a little further apart. Again when the other came back, mostly likely to make sure he was still there, Alfred looked at him with a fake questionable look.

Once again the Russian left and Alfred thought about playing a little trick on him. Closing his eyes he pretended to be a sleep. It wasn't hard since he had originally planned on taking a little nap. Sitting up he took off his glasses and set them aside on the table before laying back down and started to really dirt for real when something settle on him almost too quickly.

Jolting a little his hands coming up in shock to rest on the shoulders Alfred let out a little gasp. Purple eyes look at him and there was a scowl I on his face. Just looking at him Alfred thought got a moment if he should resist or just let Ivan take him.

Alfred didn't have time to think when suddenly he legs were pulled apart and Ivan pressed his clothes hardness against him. Without meaning to he let out a small moan and arched a little. Damn that thing was big.

"Alright…" Alfred said slowly. "We can do it. But I'm warning you. Make me bleed and watch what happened."

Ivan snorted but that passed as they kissed harshly. Still no love or care just the pure need to be with another body. Letting go they started to move together grinding. Getting into it Alfred felt himself getting hard. Moving his legs a little more he arched as they found a matching pace.

"Ahhh..." He moaned. "Harder…Ahhh!"

Finally glad about this situations Russia pulled at their clothes until they only had their boxers on. Both of them were now panting and their bodies growing slick for their body heat. Alfred moaned as Ivan cupped him and rubbed against him making him rock against that hand.

Ivan started just started to pull at the hem of the boxers of the other when a loud knock came. Both jolted and Russia got off of America and they both took off to their rooms. Russia cursed loudly as he dressed and was glad his thick clothes could hide his hard on.

Going to the door he answered it with a look of a killer. It was one of the Generals. The man saluted and Ivan had to let him in. The meeting lasted about ten minutes he was glad when the other left and he ran to find Alfred.

When he did however he found the other had gotten himself up. He gulped as he found him just in time as the other came moaning softy and pulling out his fingers from his entrance. The blond panted and leaned back on the door before noticing him.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait."

Russia glared and then paused as America got up an walked to him and suddenly went down. Gasping in shock Ivan had to hold onto the door knob as the hot mouth took his cock. Groaning he couldn't believe how good America was at this.

The way the other was suck and licking at him made him twitch. It felt good. Just as it started it stopped and Alfred laid back on the floor and spread his legs willing his entrance still throbbing from the first time coming.

Getting the clothes off as fast as he could Ivan crawled on top on Alfred and pressed against his entrance feeling the heat. Alfred moaned and laid all the way back. A clear sign he wanted it. Pushing it Ivan stopped when he felt Alfred jump a little muscles tightening a little. Normally when he slept with anyone that wasn't his lover he never stopped.

For some reason it bothered him that this might hurt Alfred. Soon the muscles relaxed again and coaxed him to push further in. Going a little bit slowly he had stopped two more times to wait for Alfred to adjust before continuing. It should have bother the other since he had been lovers with Germany when something hit him.

That night they first had sex it had been easier. Was it because Alfred's former lover had been with him the night before the wedding? It would make sense. Looking down he felt his heart beat a little faster. The flush on the other face and those blue eyes hazed out.

Gulping he pressed all the way in and closed his eyes enjoying the tight walls around him making him moan deeply. Looking down he was about to started moving he felt the need to kiss his wife. It was strange. Slowly Ivan leaned down and touched his lips to Alfred.

Opening his eyes a little Alfred kissed back as he willed himself to relax more. Just as the kiss ended he gasped as Russia started to move. It was a steady pace. One that wasn't meant for a lover but Alfred didn't care.

He wanted to feel someone love him again. Even if it was the wrong person. Closing his eyes he tried to imaging Ludwig and soon he was moving with Ivan but in his mind he saw his forced ex-lover. Moaning loudly he shivered as his spot was hit.

Ivan liked the sounds coming out of Alfred mouth so he kept hitting that spot and felt his stomach tightening with the pleasure they both received. Leaned down he sucked on the earlobe. Just as he felt himself coming he gave a hard thrust making Alfred cum as he released inside him but the name called made him frown after they cooled down.

"I'm not Germany, Amerika." Ivan growled glaring down at the panting blond.

"Yeah, I know… and I'm not Prussia." Alfred licked his lips.

* * *

**Yes, Russia called America Prussia at the end.**

**It's like 3 am. I sorry for not replying to reviews again.**


	7. Chapter 7

The world meeting was set to start at nine am on a Monday Morning in France. The nations gathered to the meeting and each one wondering what would be said about Russia and America's marriage. As each took their seats and others joined in conversations.

Germany sat in his seat and heard his phone beep. Taking the device out he text Gilbert that he would meet him for lunch. Since the meeting was held in France he had let Gilbert come along knowing the albino would want to spend time with his friends, Francis and Antonio.

After letting his brother know he would meet him back at the hotel lobby so they could go somewhere close and enjoy lunch. However he had a feeling that Gilbert was going to invite Francis and Antonio, which meant that he would end up bring Italy and his brother along when they left the meeting. This would mostly likely mean had have to pay for all of them.

On the other side of the room France and England wondered what to do. They wanted to talk to America but the other hadn't been answering his phone. They had been worried. Arthur looked up at the clock and frowned. The meeting would be starting in about twenty minutes and the two nations had yet to show up and it was starting to worry Arthur.

What if Alfred was in trouble?

* * *

Russia couldn't believe it. Rubbing his face in his hands he peeked through and watched as America continued to kill on burger after another. The other had ordered two trays of greasy burgers and had since been gobbling down but at some point had started to day dream so now it was slower but still disturbing to watch.

Then there were the sides of fries and sodas. Where did it all fit? Sure a nation could eat more than a human but he was sure even a nation shouldn't be able to hold all that food and not get sick form it but he was America chewing and enjoying it way too much. Still watching, now with his hands folded on the table and slouching over them watching him.

"Want some?"

"No."

Alfred shrugged and continued to eat. Alfred looked up at the clock seeing they only had fifteen minutes until the meeting started. Alfred didn't feel like going but he knew they had too. Chewing the last bite of the late burger he picked up the trays and tossed out the trash, and soda cups, and boxes that had fries.

Before he could turn around he felt Russia come up behind him and by the looks of it he was trying to keep Alfred form buying more things to eat. Not feeling up to a fight at the moment since he was full and walked out of the restaurant.

Getting into the car they buckled up and started to dive to the World Meeting building. It was maybe four five blocks. It wasn't far. As Russia drove the can America's cell phone went off. Picking it up he answered it since it was his boss.

Russia kept his eyes on the road when suddenly a hand gripped his arm like iron and squeezed. Gritting his teeth he forced the car into a halt and turned and yelled at America in Russian. The American looked panicked.

"Please tell me you brought the rings!" Alfred cried in shock. "Did you bring them?"

"…"

"…"

There a moment of nothingness before Ivan started to drive again this time passing the meeting building and headed towards the other side of it. He had remembered seeing shops there. As he was looked Alfred suddenly shouted.

"There's a store that sells wedding rings! Pull over!"

Doing so they hurried into the shop and Alfred asked the clerk for rings and as fast as they could they found matching gold bands. Alfred slipped his on and suddenly suffered form a dizzy spell and he had to grab onto Ivan to keep from falling.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked as he handed over his card.

"No-nothing…" Alfred said but he held his stomach. 'Gah, ate too much...'

"You ate too much. Let's go."

"Yeah."

But Alfred just held onto the counter of the shop. Sighing Russia helped him to the car. "You ate to much."

"Shut up! I did not!"

Russia snorted and went to get in as well and started to drive. When they got the meeting to check in he noticed the suddenly change in America. The nation stopped holding his stomach and stood up tall like he always did. Eyes bright, shoulder relaxed and that smile everyone knew.

The moment gave Russia a jolt. America had been sick. No he was sick. And this… this was an act and he would fool all the other nations with it. Looking forward as they walked he realized he had forgotten just who America was. This young nation was anything but weak and should never under any circumstances be underestimated.

* * *

The room held it's breath when the doors opened and Russia and America walked in side by side. The freedom nation gave them all a loud greeting like usual. Almost as if being married with Russia was simple and not new worthy, however the tension in the room was heavy as the two took their seats.

As the meeting started with a simple things although no one was paying attention. Instead they would all glances back at the two nations. Russia and America knew they had to keep the act up so they would whisper to each other and hand notes.

Finally someone couldn't take it and stood up yelling at them. Soon the whole room erupted into yells about secret wars, secret alliances, slave trade, among other things. It made America want to throw up as his mind filled with harsh words. Now he had to say something.

"HEY!" Alfred yelled. "SHUT UP! IF YOU CAN'T REPECT MY DESISON THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF THE MEETING!"

The yelling continue and Russia stood with his creepy smile and everyone stared. "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The nations tensed as the two nations left side by side.

Alfred wandered around outside until he found a bench to sit on. Resting there he ignored his phone ringing. He knew it was his boss but he couldn't will himself to pick it up. Rubbing his stomach he sighed and looked up.

He just wanted to go back to the States. To be in his own home but he had to go back to Russia's land and be there for three months. Just looking up he bite his lip before standing up and walking back to where the cars where when suddenly someone yanked him back.

"The hell!"

Turning he saw something nations he never got along with and they didn't look like that wanted to talk. Scoffing Alfred held up his fists. If they wanted a fight they had one. The second they started to fly at him he jumped back and started to box them.

After knocking two out he had a surprise. The third and forth nation were pulled back and thrown harshly onto the floor. Looking up he frowned and folded his arms.

"I can handle myself."

"We're not done talking."

"Ludwig… There isn't anything we can do about it okay? So let's just leave it alone- Ouch! Again with the grabbing! Let go!"

Pulling the left arm close Ludwig looked at it. "This isn't the same ring you were wearing the last time I saw you. These are different."

"We didn't like the old ones. Fuck off! What is wrong with you? Auuhhh! Your gonna break my arm!"

"Maybe I should. You and I made a bond to date as humans and in our humans names so you can't fight back when were together."

"L-let go! Stop it! Auugh!"

Ludwig gripped the wrist harder making his rx boyfriend cry out again. Alfred didn't know when it started but somehow Ludwig had grown abusive in their relationship. That damn agreement. He knew it had been a bad idea but he didn't listen to his gut and now he was. As a nation no one could compeare to him.

As his human side… well.

"Please! Your hurting me!"

"WEST! What are you doing?!"

Suddenly he was released and Alfred grabbed his wrist and Alfred and held it for a second before using his right fist to punch Ludwig in the face.

"Bastard!"

Gilbert watched as America stormed off before looking at Ludwig. "You said you weren't gonna do that shit anymore, West! What the hell?!"

Putting a hand to his head Germany shook his head. "I don't know what came over me."

Kicking a rock Gilbert put his hands on his hips. "You can't just do that. It wasn't okay when you two were together and now that you no longer together it makes it even worse! Take me back to the hotel! I wanna go rest."

"Ja. Let's go."

Russia talked with Ukraine for a while before telling her he would see her at the next world meeting. Leaving he took out his phone and called America. When he didn't pick up he figured he would just head back to his country without him.

When he got to the car he was surprised to see America in it. When he got in he noticed the far off look and the shoulders seemed to be carrying a heavy load.

"America?"

"I want to go home. I need to lay down."

The voice was so flat and had not emotion. Not saying anything Russia head to the airport. The fight seemed even lonely then it was when Ivan was alone. When they got back to the house Russia's cat and the newly arrived Americat was there.

Both Russia and America stared at them before Alfred pointed to the cats. "Are they cuddling?"

"Da…"

* * *

**So tired… HELP ME**


End file.
